L'accident
by Nivie
Summary: Natalie Manning doit faire face à un événement qui changera sa vision des choses et de la vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonne lecture !**

Le téléphone de Will sonna en pleine nuit, le faisant émerger à l'allure d'un escargot pour regarder le nom de l'appel entrant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en moins d'une seconde lorsqu'il vit que c'était son amie et collègue : Nat.

-Allô ? Répondit-il précipitamment.

-Will, je suis aux urgences, rejoins-moi, je t'en supplie.

Son ton inquiet alarma Will qui sortit en trombe de son lit. Il attrapa un jean et un t-shirt qu'il enfila à la hâte. Il prit ses clés de voiture, une veste et courut jusqu'à sa voiture après avoir fermé la porte de son appartement à clé.

Il conduit à vive allure, trop inquiet de savoir Nat seule dans ce service pour une raison visiblement autre que son travail. Il pensa de suite à Owen, son fils d'un peu plus d'un an et demi. Toutes ses pensées se mélangèrent dans sa tête, ce qui faillit lui causer un accident de voiture.

Heureusement, il arriva sain et sauf sur le parking où il se gara n'importe comment puis courut jusqu'à l'entrée du service. Il passa la porte, regarda à droite et à gauche en cherchant ce visage familier qu'il aimait particulièrement puis il la vit.

Elle était assise, les coudes appuyés sur ses jambes, la tête fixant l'horizon, les yeux rougis et les larmes figés sur son beau visage. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à elle puis se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'elle.

-Nat…

Elle tourna un regard meurtri vers lui, ce qui acheva de lui briser le cœur.

-C'est… Owen… Il dormait chez ma mère… Ils étaient partis diner et… une voiture…

Il parvint à déchiffrer ce qu'elle voulait lui expliquer. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement pour le petit bonhomme qu'il avait vu grandir sous ses yeux et pour ses parents dont ils n'avaient, pour l'instant, encore aucune nouvelle.

Will l'attira contre lui pour calmer ses pleurs. En tant que médecins, ils auraient pu aller aider mais leurs émotions n'auraient fait qu'avoir un mauvais jugement sur les traitements, les soins à administrer. Alors, ils attendraient dans ce couloir blanc sans vie, sans couleur.

La main de Will fit des allers-retours dans son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il ne pouvait faire grand-chose, c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus. Pourtant, son attitude et le simple fait d'être là faisait un grand bien à Natalie.

L'attente fut particulièrement longue. Ils virent de nombreux médecins et infirmières passer devant eux. Ils en avaient l'habitude de ce milieu hospitalier, sauf que cette fois, ils étaient les personnes à qui on annoncerait le résultat des soins.

Quand les 2 premières heures d'attente passèrent, Natalie et Will comprirent que le « simple » accident de voiture évoquait, avait fait beaucoup plus de dégât que ce qu'ils avaient laissé penser.

Will laissa Natalie quelques minutes pour aller lui chercher un café qu'elle refusa d'abord avant d'écouter ses conseils.

-Si tu veux rester éveiller, tu dois prendre un café au moins pour avoir des forces.

Elle l'avala, rongée par l'angoisse. Ses parents et Owen occupaient ses entières pensées depuis maintenant 2 heures. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Est-ce que l'un d'eux allait s'en sortir ? Owen était si petit encore.

-Madame ? Bonsoir, docteur Walton. Votre mère vient de sortir du bloc, elle est actuellement plongée dans un coma artificiel.

-Elle… va s'en sortir ?

-Son état est critique, je ne peux pas me prononcer à l'heure actuelle. Nous en saurons davantage dans les heures à venir. En ce qui concerne votre père, son état est critique, je ne préfère pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Ses chances de survie sont très faibles.

Une douleur à l'intérieur de sa gorge lui lança. Son père était au bord de la mort, sa mère était dans un état critique et son fils ? Le docteur Walton n'attendit pas qu'elle lui demande des nouvelles de sa progéniture, elle devait être assez mal ainsi.

-Votre fils est inconscient, il a reçu un violent choc mais les espoirs sont bons.

Et pourtant, son cœur de maman lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas encore se réjouir trop vite. Son petit bébé, qu'elle avait laissé à ses parents pour une stupide formation. Elle aurait dû le récupérer après-demain mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Will remercia le médecin qui s'éclipsa. Il n'osa lui donner de faux espoirs mais fit son possible pour la soutenir et lui montrer tout son soutien. Mais les secondes, puis les minutes puis les heures recommencèrent à passer à une faible allure.

-Pourquoi j'ai accepté cette formation de merde, bon sang ! Pesta-t-elle pour elle-même. J'aurais jamais dû laisser Owen tout seul à mes parents, il est trop petit !

-Arrête de te faire du mal, Nat. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir cet accident. Tu as mis ta vie en parenthèse dès qu'Owen est arrivé, tu as le droit de penser un peu à toi et cette formation n'aurait rien changé. Tu es une maman super, Natalie.

-Mon enfant n'a pas de père, Will ! Rajouta Natalie avec colère. Il a besoin d'une mère présente, pas une mère qui laisse son bébé à ses parents pour une formation d'une semaine !

-Owen a un père et je suis sûr qu'il le sait parce que tu lui en parles sans arrêt. Il a une mère déjà bien présente pour lui, de supers grands-parents sans oublier ses oncles et ses tantes dont je fais partie. April, Ethan, Connor, … On est là pour toi et on l'est pour lui.

Sans mot, Natalie envoya un regard reconnaissant à son ami. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, lui ses mains contre sa taille puis ils attendirent. Encore et encore. Natalie était épuisée de fatigue et pourtant, son instinct maternel l'empêcha d'aller dormir. Elle somnola contre Will mais n'alla pas au-dessus.

Quand les premières lueurs du matin arrivèrent, Natalie soupira en baillant, regardant Will qui semblait aussi crevé qu'elle.

-Will, tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Je vais attendre là, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ce n'est même pas envisageable, je vais appeler le travail pour prévenir que je prends ma journée. Ne bouge pas.

Il quitta son contact pour sortir du service. Il prit son téléphone et appela en dévoilant la raison. Maggie comprit et demanda à Will de lui apporter son soutien. Elle lui promit d'essayer de venir la voir sauf que leur service était bondé aujourd'hui.

Quand Will revint, Natalie avait disparu. Il la chercha jusqu'au bout du couloir mais aucune trace d'elle. Il demanda à l'accueil qui ne sut lui apporter de réponse. Il l'appela sur son téléphone mais tomba sur sa messagerie puis d'un seul coup, il la vit.

Debout, son regard tourné vers l'intérieur d'une chambre. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Surtout quand il vit son visage démonté. Elle sentit sa présence et se jeta dans ses bras pour laisser ses larmes couler en silence.

Il comprit que c'était fini.


	2. Chapter 2

-Madame ? Votre fils est réveillé, vous voulez le voir ? Fit le docteur Walton en se posant devant eux.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à une petite chambre d'enfant où Owen gazouillait dans son petit lit à barreau. Il sourit quand il vit sa maman qui l'attrapa dans ses bras.

-Mon bébé.

Will resta en retrait pour ne pas s'imposer et admira, avec un sourire non dissimilé, cette jolie scène entre Natalie et son fils. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui après un long câlin pour lui sourire.

-Je vais vous laisser.

-Non, reste. S'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle.

Il accepta de suite, sans se poser de questions. Ils restèrent à deux à s'occuper d'Owen quand le docteur réapparut pour lui donner des nouvelles de sa mère. Natalie demanda à Will de rester avec son fils le temps qu'elle aille voir sa mère, plongée artificiellement dans le coma.

La journée se déroula donc ainsi. Will resta avec Owen pour jouer avec lui tandis qu'il était toujours surveillé médicalement et Natalie faisait la navette entre son bébé, le lit de sa mère et celui de son père dont elle allait devoir s'occuper dans les jours à venir.

Le soir Maggie et April vinrent l'épauler. Maggie fit des pieds et des mains pour permettre à Natalie d'avoir un lit dans la chambre de son fils. Will, lui, n'eut d'autre choix que de les quitter pour rentrer chez lui. Le lendemain, il devrait reprendre le travail alors que son cœur était toujours avec Nat.

Will demanda à Maggie de réduire ses horaires de sorte à passer ses soirées entières avec Nat dans la chambre d'Owen. Pendant qu'il prenait soin d'Owen, Nat veillait auprès de sa mère qui avait émergé de son coma un peu moins de 24 heures après son opération. En même temps, elle devait gérer l'organisation de l'enterrement de son père.

Elle était épuisée moralement et physiquement. Elle était aussi obligée de mettre sa tristesse de côté parce qu'il y avait tellement de choses à régler et s'occuper.

Will était un ange. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle souriait bêtement, soulagée et contente qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.

Le samedi suivant, sa mère quitta l'hôpital dans un fauteuil roulant dans une tenue sombre pour se rendre à l'enterrement de son mari. Natalie s'occupa d'elle au mieux, elle qui était loin d'être remise de l'accident.

Owen était sorti de l'hôpital, il était avec une baby-sitter le temps de l'enterrement car Will avait décidé d'y participer.

La messe dura une longue heure, devant un nombre incroyable de personnes venus rendre hommage au père de Natalie. Will resta le plus en retrait, aidant seulement Natalie à faire bouger sa mère en fauteuil entre l'église et le cimetière où ils se retrouvèrent ensuite.

Ils vinrent un à un présenter leurs condoléances devant Natalie et sa mère.

-Mes condoléances, Natalie. Votre père était quelqu'un de bien.

-Je vous remercie, Alice.

-Même si le lieu n'est pas propice, je suis ravie de vous savoir heureuse avec un autre homme que Jeff. Votre ami semble sincèrement attaché à vous, il suffit de le voir dans son regard. A plus tard.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Will qui était dans un coin en train de discuter avec deux personnes de sa famille. Il était vraiment super, elle devait le reconnaître.

L'enterrement terminé, ils se retrouvèrent chez Natalie. C'était typique américain. La jeune femme retrouva son fils qu'elle libéra de sa baby-sitter mais Will le reprit.

-Il y a des personnes qui veulent te voir, je m'occupe d'Owen, vas-y.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu en as déjà assez fait, Will.

-j'insiste.

Natalie lui sourit, le remerciant silencieusement puis s'éloigna pour aller voir un peu tout le monde. Sa mère resta en retrait dans un coin. Elle était très mal, autant moralement que physiquement depuis son réveil. Natalie chercha à lui parler mais elle l'ignora royalement alors Will décida de s'y coller.

-Vous voulez prendre votre petit-fils ?

Elle tourna un regard vers lui en faisant non de la tête.

-Vous devriez, Owen réclame sa mamie.

-N'insistez pas, lui dit-elle froidement.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, gigotant pour ne pas ennuyer Owen contre lui.

-J'imagine très bien votre souffrance, madame. Sauf que là, vous êtes en train de faire souffrir votre fille et elle ne mérite pas ça.

Elle l'ignora, laissant son regard fixe au loin.

-Natalie est aussi mal que vous, madame, mais elle ne le montre pas. Elle a passé des heures assise sur une chaise à attendre de vos nouvelles. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers-retours entre le lit de votre mari, le vôtre et celui de son fils. Elle était à bout de force, elle était épuisée, avait mal d'avoir perdu son père mais elle a été extrêmement forte. Vous n'imaginez même pas.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, espérant simplement qu'elle entendait ses paroles.

-Je sais que vous n'allez pas bien mais ne vous fermez pas à votre fille, elle est tout ce qui vous reste et elle a besoin de vous.

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa pour aller donner à manger à Owen, très agité. Natalie fit le tour des personnes pour les remercier ou leur parler. Elle termina enfin et se dirigea vers Will et Owen.

-Comment vous allez vous deux ?

-Et toi ? Contra Will. Tu tiens le coup ?

-Bien sûr, il faut. Je sais que j'abuse mais tu pourrais t'occuper d'Owen le temps que je range tout ? Il faut aussi que je ramène ma mère à l'hôpital.

-Ne t'occupe pas du rangement, emmène ta mère, elle a besoin de repos.

Elle sut qu'il avait raison quand elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Les invités furent presque tous partis quand elle quitta sa maison avec sa mère en direction de l'hôpital. Elle garda le silence tout du long, pour ne pas aggraver leur relation.

Arrivées là-bas, un infirmier prit en charge sa mère jusqu'à sa chambre où Nat l'accompagna. Elle attendit d'être bien installée avant de repartir. Quand elle arriva chez elle, tout était propre et son fils était endormi.

-Will, tu n'aurais pas dû faire tout ça !

-Va te reposer, tu en as bien besoin.

-Comment je vais pouvoir te remercier pour tout ça ?

-En allant mieux. Bonne soirée, Nat.

Il lui sourit, ce qu'elle lui rendit puis elle alla se coucher après avoir verrouillé la porte. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était presque midi. Elle s'inquiéta pour Owen et, quand elle arriva devant son lit, le trouva vide. Avec un mot :

Bonjour Nat, j'ai utilisé le double que tu m'avais prêté pour emmener Owen en balade, on sera de retour dans une heure. Bisous. Halstead.

Elle sourit et fila sous la douche pour se sentir propre. Elle enfila des vêtements propres et se coiffa puis descendit au moment où son fils et son ami étaient de retour.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui mais tu n'aurais pas du, Will ! Je t'ai dit que tu en avais déjà fait assez comme ça.

-ça me fait plaisir, Nat. Je t'assure. Je vous laisse…

-Non ! Tu vas rester manger avec nous ce midi.

-J'ai le choix ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre négativement, le faisant rire. Elle prépara le repas pendant qu'il s'amusa avec Owen.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Cela fit plaisir à Will de voir Natalie avec un sourire, ce qui avait été rare depuis l'accident. Pendant le dessert, Will s'amusa à embêter Owen sans qu'il le voie, ce qui amusa Natalie tout sourire.

-Anh, le méchant ! C'est qui qui a fait ça ? Demanda Nat à son fils en riant.

-Pa'pa, gazouilla-t-il.

Elle se figea, perdant son sourire. Will eut la même réaction.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle.

-Pa'pa, répéta son fils en pointant Will du bras.

Elle tourna sa tête choquée vers son ami aussi surpris.

-Euh… je… je vais y aller, d'accord ?

-Non, Will, tu…

-On se voit lundi, Nat.

Il quitta précipitamment la maison de Nat pour rentrer chez lui, sonnée. Nat regarda son fils en cherchant à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas son papa. Elle y renonça après réflexion. Il était trop petit pour comprendre et puis Will n'allait pas revenir de sitôt vu sa réaction.


	3. Chapter 3

-Il l'a appelé « papa » ?! S'exclama bruyamment Maggie.

-Moins fort ! Mais oui, il l'a appelé papa. Je ne fais que de lui parler de son père mais lui continue d'appeler Will « papa » quand il y a Will qui m'appelle. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

-Ton fils est trop petit pour comprendre pourquoi son père n'est pas là, il a pris Will en attendant qu'il comprenne, expliqua simplement Maggie en griffonnant. Il n'y aucun mal.

-Aucun mal ? Répéta Natalie, abasourdie. Il y a tellement de raisons pour lesquelles c'est mal, Maggie !

-Ah oui, lesquelles ? Demanda Maggie avec un fin sourire.

-Eh bien, Will n'est qu'un ami, il n'est pas toujours là, …

-Tu essayes encore de te convaincre qu'il n'est qu'un simple ami après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? Sourit Maggie. Il t'a avoué ses sentiments. Il pourrait être tous les jours-là sauf que tu l'en empêches. April ! Attends-moi !

Elle laissa Natalie cogiter. Will passa devant elle pour prendre la fiche d'un patient et repartit sous le regard observateur de Natalie. Elle était perturbée.

-Maman ? Fit Nat. C'est moi ! Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

Presque 1 mois après l'accident, sa mère allait mieux. Elle parlait un peu plus mais n'était pas encore redevenu la personne qu'elle était avant ce traumatisme. Nat avait proposé de la faire emménager chez elle mais elle avait refusé, restant à l'hôpital jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

A partir de maintenant, elle allait rentrer chez elle avec un suivi assuré par sa fille. Cette dernière s'occupa d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée chez elle. Natalie lui avait descendu un lit pour qu'elle n'ait pas à remonter dans sa chambre et passer par les escaliers.

-Owen est avec ton ami ? Demanda sa mère en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

-De qui tu parles ? Will ?

-Oui, le roux. Il est très gentil, un bel et bon homme. Il ferait un merveilleux père pour Owen.

Natalie rougit, très gênée. Au moins, elle parlait un peu avec sa mère mais ce n'était pas le sujet idéal pour elle.

-Owen a… parlé… Il a appelé Will « papa » et ça nous a un peu éloigné… expliqua Nat.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh… Eh bien, parce que Will ne veut pas remplacer Jeff et que je ne le veux pas non plus, maman.

-Natalie, soupira sa mère. Cela fait des années que Jeff est décédé, il serait temps de te retrouver quelqu'un et Will est le candidat idéal.

-Maman !

Sa mère hocha la tête pour confirmer. Natalie prépara ses médicaments et l'embrassa avant de partir, promettant de revenir le lendemain. Elle passa chercher son fils chez la nounou et rentra à la maison. Elle prépara le repas quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle ouvrit à Will.

-Will, fit-elle surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Will fit quelques pas dans l'entrée et souffla pour se donner un peu de contenance. Il planta son regard dans le sien et se mit à parler.

-Je suis désolé. Pas que ton fils m'ait pris pour Jeff mais je n'aurais pas dû fuir comme un lâche, je suis attaché à toi, enfin tu le sais mais je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Elle s'approcha de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut surpris mais répondit de suite au baiser, passant ses mains dans son dos quand les siennes se postèrent dans son cou.

Ils se séparèrent doucement en se souriant.

-Waouh, lâcha-t-il en souriant.

-J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, je n'étais pas prête, j'ai refoulé ça autant que je le pouvais mais ta relation avec Nina m'a tout renvoyé en pleine figure et le reste… je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Will. Et ça me fait peur.

Elle baissa son regard, toujours accroché à lui.

-Je… Tu dois savoir que je n'oublierai jamais Jeff, je l'aimerai toujours mais j'ai envie que tu fasses partie de ma vie.

-Eh, appela Will en remontant son menton. Je sais tout ça, je respecterai toujours la place de Jeff avec toi et avec Owen.

Elle hocha la tête. Owen vit Will de son siège dans la cuisine et gigota, appelant « papa ». Will rigola.

-Ton fils se précipite beaucoup plus que nous.

-Effectivement, répondit Nat. Qu'il t'appelle papa ne veuille pas dire que tu t'engages, Will, sache-le. Tu n'es pas redevable envers moi ou Owen. Il a juste besoin d'une figure paternelle et ça serait cool que tu le sois si on est ensemble.

-Qu'on soit ensemble ou non, Nat, je serais là pour lui et pour toi. Toujours.

 _ **Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire.**_

 _ **A très vite !**_

 _ **Nivie xx**_


End file.
